everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Conroy Nevermore
Conroy Nevermore is the daughter of the raven from The Raven. She is a transfer student from a different high school being she is not actually from a fairy tale. Conroy is a Rebel because she doesn't want to make an unhappy ending for the other story character. She doesn't want anyone to have an unhappy ending to their story. Conroy Nevermore was created by Katanarama Character Personality Conroy's original personality -before the tranfer to Ever After High- was that she was very extroverted. Being spontanious, outgoing, the life of the party! She always knew how to have a good time, and to help others have a good time too. She never missed the chance to do something fun, like karaoke, or things of that nature. But one thing that has never changed is that she is a very caring person, she was very known and loved at her old school, but since her transfer to EAH she has had to make a dramatic personality change. The 'Ever After High Conroy' is an introvert, being more silent than the graveyard, and avoiding others at any cost. The reason for this new quiet nature is because her voice has the perfect noise frequency to cause a chemical imbalance to your brain for a short period of time. This chemical imbalance to the brain brings back depressing thoughts to the person. Thus her reason for avoiding others is because it kills her when she sees that she has put others in a painful state of mind. Other classmates just believe she is being rude, when in her eyes she's saving them from heartache. Appearance Conroy has porcelain white skin, jet black hair that reaches her hips, and silver eyes that pierce into your soul. She wears black eyeliner and mascara, and every now and then, she'll wear very deep purple eyesahdow. Potrayers Conroy would either be voiced by Jennifer Lawrence or Emma Stone because Conroy has a slightly deeper voice than most girls. Relationships Family Conroy is basically an orphan. Nothing is known about her mother; it was said that she died shortly after Conroy was born, and her father left after her mother's death. Because of this, her headmaster took care of her raising her as he would his own, so Conroy is obviously very close with her previous headmaster, not wanting to transfer to Ever After High, leaving him alone. Friends Before the transfer she had many friends, including her story partner Ben Keen . She has deep affection for everyone, but she hasn't gotten to enjoy the the fun of Ever After High friends for fear they will become serverely depressed. Romance It is speculated that before their transfer to EAH, Conroy and Ben Keen had a romantic relationship. But now Conroy has yet to catch any boy's attention, and vice versa. Pets Conroy has a pet raven named Nelsius, and she knows it's ironic. She also has a pet snake named Annabel that was given to her by her previous headmaster. Attire Basic Conroy's outfits basically consist of black, grey and deep purple. She normally wears a ruffeled blouse with a high low skirt to match. She also wears black lace tights and ankle high heels. Conroy also wears a locket that was given to her as a baby. Legacy Day Conroy's oufit for legacy day begins with a raven feathered ball gown dress with a sweetheart bustline with each feather giving off a very deep violet undertone. She also wears black laced flirt gloves that reach her forearm. Her hair is done half up, and what is left down is curled into loose ringlets with a few purple gems set in her hair. Conroy will also be wearing her locket along with a purple velvet choker with a cameo of her mother and father and cameo earings with ravens on it. Fun Facts - The name Conroy in Celtic means persistent. - Conroy receives gifts from time to time by an anonymous person, who she believes, and hopes is her father - She is left handed - The music that would be played in the backround when Conroy would speak (Which is pretty close to never) would be this right here Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females